


Aftermath

by SickRavenBird



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, after Spencer Mansion incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickRavenBird/pseuds/SickRavenBird
Summary: After Spencer mansion incident, Jill's life crumbled. She has trouble sleeping, she is constantly worried and she has Umbrella goons on her back. She just wants one nice evening off.Inspired by Jill's note in RE3 Demo
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath

The streets of Raccoon city smelled of decay, smoke and gasoline. Jill Valentine ran through, dodging zombies and other monsters, looking for her way out of this hellhole. She was on another fetch quest to progress in breaking out of this concrete prison. Escape routes were blocked by barricades or monsters, changing once living city into undead one.  
Streets she walked every day became unrecognizable. Places she shopped at now looked eerie with blinking lights, mannequins in the windows, glass broken as monsters broke in to eat whoever was hiding among the shelves. What she once knew has become just a ghost.  
So did people.  
God so did people.  
Brad dying in front of her brought back memories of Spencer mansion. She could take those. But others – civilians, friends, people she met once – those hurt her more. Officers went into their jobs knowing the dangers, but these people? She hated Umbrella for what they’ve done. She needs to survive only to make them pay.  
But seeing them rotting, decaying…  
She entered some building. Just few days ago it was bakery, today it was smelling mess of blood and moaning. Normally she wouldn’t risk getting into tight spaces with zombies waiting behind doors and in dark corners, but she could cut most of the way going through. Plus, she still had that giant stalking her, it’s better to get out of plain sight.  
The smell in the backroom was terrible. Just few months ago she would joked: “Something died here or what?” She knew better since the mansion incident. She knew better since the virus spread through the city. Her heart was racing, but her movements were precise and calm. She was glad – she didn’t want to get used to this. She felt like she would lose part of her humanity if she did. She can be professional and still hate this and be sick to the bones.  
Shuffling. Jill turned her light to see in the darkness. Back there, behind table with moulding bread, dead lady was walking. Jill aimed. She learned to not hesitate – there was no help for these people. Only thing she could do was either avoid them or shoot them. If she had the means, she would kill this whole city just so the people stopped suffering, their bodies stopped doing this!  
But this time, she hesitated.  
It hurt her when she saw friends walking dead.  
“I’m sorry, Rachel.”  
***  
Being in Raccoon city after the incident was hell. Not only did nobody listen to the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, they did everything to shut them up. And to all what was happening, Jill still had trouble sleeping, waking up several times every night drained in sweat, heart beating and the fear that this is it. She is turning. She will look in the mirror and see her face, decaying. Her skin always itched like crazy and she regretted the minute she read the diary of one of the mansion workers. The itching was just her brain playing tricks on her.  
Unless it wasn’t. And she will scratch her meat off and go wandering to the city in search for snack.  
She needed break. Leaving her apartment now when they suspended her felt like playing with fire. They never approached her, but she saw them – people watching her closely, checking whether she is causing trouble for Umbrella again. She and Brad investigated what they could, but since the start of the August she was never alone for a minute. If her flat was wired, she would just shrug and say: “Oh, I thought so. They are following me all the time and they think they are being subtle.”  
No investigation today. No care for people on her back. She was on the case daily, worked hard to the point of regretting being so thorough. No, she needed to ease up, get few drinks, meet new people. Free evening. She just wanted to forget everything for at least few moments. And if the jerks Umbrella set on her want to stop her, she will get mean.  
She got to the bar without interruption, however, she saw two men watching her suspiciously. Normally she would think they were checking her out, but at this moment, the world had zero perverts just many stalkers. She sat at the bar and ordered beer. Getting out of her apartment felt good, even though her brain kept going back in loops to the incident.  
She didn’t know how long she was sitting there contemplating, but it took her one and half beer when a woman sat next to her. “You know, hon, if you plan to drink for sadness you need something better than beer.”  
“It’s that visible?” she asked.  
“If your face was any longer, it would touch the floor.”  
Jill laughed shortly. The woman dressed in short dress was nice, with long hair slightly darker than her face. She had a cute smile. “And to think I came here to have fun. I’m doing terrible job.”  
“The pool table is empty right now.”  
“Is that invitation?”  
“Sure thing. I’m Rachel.”  
“Jill.”  
When was the last time she just went out to play pool? She realized it was too long. Since July she was on her feet dealing with Umbrella’s shit, she didn’t even consider just having fun. So now, playing with Rachel, finally made her stop thinking about all of that and she just relaxed.  
“See, that’s better, now you are smiling,” Rachel noted after few rounds.  
“Yeah, I had few rough weeks,” Jill smiled.  
“Drinking your problems away here?”  
“Never,” Jill scoffed. “That’s what men do when they can’t deal with their shit.”  
“And what do we do?” asked Rachel curiously, while focusing on her next strike.  
“We deal with the problems; we think them through and then we need to just turn off for one night. Like a weekend, except it’s one day in very long time. Drink, fuck, wake up with regrets.”  
“Amen to that. Aaaand that’s three for me. You suck at this game.”  
“I’m rusty.” That was a lie. She was the worst pool player from S.T.A.R.S. Even Rebecca kicked her ass. When they went out to play, she played one round to make everyone happy and then just drank at the bar or danced. Jukeboxes all over the Raccoon city knew her name.  
“Well, Rusty, you are buying the drinks. Again.”  
“Are you going to bars kicking peoples’ asses just to get free drinks?”  
“All the time.”  
Rachel drank gin so Jill joined her. It wasn’t her favourite, but currently, she didn’t care. She forgot all about her trouble for a minute, was already a bit tipsy. When the bartender gave them the glasses he winked at Rachel. “You behave, young lady.”  
“You come here often?” asked Jill.  
“My parents used to bring me here for lunches when I was a kid. We have a bakery just two streets away. This old geezer works here whole life and loves to make fun of me,” Rachel explained looking into the glass. “And his gin still sucks!” she added louder, and bartender answered with laughter while attending to other customers. “What about you?” Rachel asked.  
“I don’t. I am a bar traveller; I just enter whatever building strikes my interests while on a walk. But I think I came here before.” Jill looked around. Most of the bars looked the same in the long run. Tables, menus, pin-up girls on the walls. “Maybe, I really don’t know.”  
“Sad and mysterious,” Rachel joked.  
“No, I am not. I just don’t have favourite bar,” Jill smiled. “I just go where my co-workers go, and when alone, I avoid those places like plague. I don’t need them to know what I am doing when drunk.”  
“Oooh? What do you do?” Rachel leaned bit closer.  
“You really want to know?” teased Jill.  
“I am all ears.”  
Jill leaned to her. “I cry a lot,” she whispered.  
Rachel burst out laughing and Jill joined her. It felt good to just joke around, no care in the world. When the laugh stopped, she opened her eyes. Rachel was still there, leaning so close, and closer, Jill’s heart almost stopped.  
“No, wait,” she drew back away just a second before a kiss. Rachel straightened up now looking surprised and maybe a bit hurt.  
“Ah, sorry, I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”  
“No, no, it’s, uh…”  
“I get it, there is someone waiting for you at home, that’s fine.”  
“No, no,” Jill breathed in and waved her hand. “It’s just that… I think I am sick.”  
Rachel raised her eyebrows. “So, you have germs down there or what?” she asked silently.  
“No,” Jill smirked partially amused. Germs from what? The last guy she fucked tried to kill her by sending goddamn monster on her. Oh, she hoped Wesker is roasting in hell. “No, I think… I think I have a cold; I don’t want to spread it, you know.”  
Rachel drank her gin looking suspiciously at her. “You don’t look ill. Maybe except those bags under your eyes.”  
“I don’t sleep well.”  
“I can tell when someone has a cold, you are lying,” Rachel smirked and asked for another glass. “I am a doctor you know.”  
“I thought you worked in bakery.”  
“I am a bread doctor.”  
Jill laughed again, running hand through her hair desperate. “I think I am sick; I don’t know. It’s uncommon cold.” She couldn’t say anything. Rachel would call her crazy and then, as she would leave this bar, Umbrella employees would catch her and take her away because she knows too much.  
“So what? Your head hurts?”  
“Yeah. May be the lack of sleep though.”  
“Do you cough or have fever?”  
“No.”  
“Runny nose? Sore throat?”  
“Neither.”  
“So how can you tell you are sick?”  
Jill shrugged. She couldn’t. She just had that feeling, the fear that soon, very soon, she will wake up destroyed. She will shuffle around, meat barely holding on her bones, muscles so shortened she won’t be able to walk stairs without falling. And for the worst of it, she will be aware – aware of everything, her behaviour, her helplessness, taste of the blood in her mouth as she kills.  
“When did you catch this uncommon cold?”  
“Like a month ago.”  
“A month!” Rachel said louder than necessary. “You are a hypochondriac.”  
“I just…” Just what, Jill? “I am cautious.”  
Rachel had to notice the tone of her voice, or maybe her face again showed how horrible she feels about everything that happened. Her friends died. The survivors left. She was alone in this, sure, she had Brad, but let’s face it. He was worried too much, afraid of everything. In Raccoon city she was the one with target on her back, she was the one fighting, and the constant fear on her shoulders didn’t help anything. How many times has she woken up in the middle of the night from the dream where she ate Kenneth alive? Where she tore the meat from Forest’s bones? How many times was the blood actually Chris’?  
“Hey, you know what helps against germs?” Rachel asked.  
“No?”  
“Vodka. Hey, Timothy, can you give us two?” she finished the new glass of gin in one swing and then slid vodka in front of Jill. “This shit kills everything. Trust me.”  
“Trust you as a bread doctor?”  
“Trust me as a germ killer, once you drink this, you are healthy. Not even those herbs people chew here are so potent.”  
Jill smiled a little. “Sorry if I made this weird. It’s all getting to me.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“Yeah. But I can’t. Let’s just say I had rough month at work and with friends and all. It’s all horribly shitty, I hate my life and if I continue, I will actually cry, and we don’t want that.”  
“I’ll drink to that. I hate seeing beautiful ladies cry.”  
Jill emptied the glass and gasped. “God, I hate this, that’s strong. How many of these do I have to drink to take back control of my life?”  
“For germs? One. For control? At least three,” Rachel grinned.  
The simple joked made her realize a lot. Yeah, she felt her life spun out of control. She could deal with stress, tons of cases, paperwork… but this time around, things got destroyed, world turned against her and she felt she is losing the firm ground under her feet. She was not in control. And that stressed her more than anything.  
“Three would kill me,” Jill shook her head. “I know better ways to take back control.”  
Rachel rested her head on her hand looking curious. “Care to tell me?”  
Jill knew she shouldn’t do this. She is supposed to be the responsible one. The cautions one. But maybe she really is just stressed. There was no evidence of her being infected, just the horrible dreams and fear. She was fine! That’s why she is here, right? To fight that fear for one day and then regret. She is not sick! She will think different tomorrow, but right now, she is good old Jill Valentine, ass-kicker, officer and good-looking at that!  
She leaned right next to Rachel’s ear. She didn’t even have time to become nervous, she was too drunk and too self-loathing for that. “You will now go to a toilet; you will take down your panties and you will come back here, and we will just continue our talk.”  
Rachel was taken aback by this request. She didn’t say anything, just tapped the glass slightly. “Excuse me,” she mumbled and got up. Now there were only two choices and Jill watched her. Either she will go out of the bar and they will never see each other again and Jill will become weird story for Rachel’s friends, or…  
Rachel went to the bathrooms.  
Jill smiled shortly and ordered new drinks. She also moved her stool closer to Rachel’s. Now she just waited, smiling to herself, because this felt good. This is what she was looking for when she left her apartment today.  
Rachel came back after a while. She sat at the stool, uncomfortably tucking her short dress. She shuffled a bit and looked around in fear someone watches her. Jill loved to watch her suffer like this. It was adorable.  
“This is…” Rachel said and grabbed her glass. “Weird.”  
“This is hot,” Jill said still looking at Rachel. The dress hid everything just fine, but the knowledge, the little secret between them, made it that much more fun.  
Rachel gave her sheepish look. “You do this to all people you’ve just met?”  
“To be honest, it’s very hard to pull this on guys,” Jill grinned. Then she lay hand on Rachel’s tight. The skin was soft and warm. “You often go around just kissing strangers?”  
Rachel shuffled again but leaned closer. Jill felt the hem of the dress and fought the urge to slide her fingers under. “They call me the best kisser around here.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“You lost your chance,” Rachel grinned teasingly.  
“Is that so?” Jill moved her hand to caress the inner thigh. Rachel shivered a bit and looked at the bar quickly. Nobody was watching them. Timothy was dealing with drunk guy talking about his divorce. Everyone else cared about their own conversations. Jill used this hesitation and moved her hand deeper under the skirt.  
Rachel caught her wrist with both hands, looking around nervously. “Stop,” she whispered. Her voice sounded serious. Jill backed off, back to her drink, still amused by all this. Rachel next to her tucked her dress again and straightened her back.  
Jill felt Rachel’s hand as she took her chin and pulled her in. Then they kissed. Jill felt the little fear inside her, but it was too late anyways. She shunned it and enjoyed the moment. Rachel was hungry, she tasted of alcohol. She didn’t hesitate to use her tongue and Jill appreciated the force. She ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair, so soft and nice smelling.  
Rachel pulled away, but stayed close, Jill felt her breathe on her face. “You know, I have keys to the bakery, it’s just five-minute-walk.”  
“I don’t know I can wait five minutes,” Jill grinned.  
“Hey, I want to come back to this bar,” Rachel stood up, carefully, so her dress doesn’t roll up. Jill loved every careful movement she made. “You coming?”  
Jill paid Timothy extra and walked after Rachel. She was standing out, enjoying August warm weather. Once Jill got out, Rachel welcomed her with another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate than before.  
“You will make that walk much harder,” Jill said.  
“We better hurry then.” Rachel took her hand and lead the way. Just by corner of her eye, Jill saw a shadow watching her. Well, have a good show, assholes, she thought.  
They got to the bakery in less than five minutes. Rachel opened the glass door and locked firmly behind them. She didn’t even turn on the light, in the dark she walked to another door behind the counter. “This way.” Backroom was the real bakery, with ovens and big tables and fridges. Rachel turned the light here and looked at Jill. “Welcome to my humble kingdom.”  
“Is this hygienic?”  
“I will clean here tomorrow, don’t worry,” Rachel grinned happily. “So…”  
Jill was faster, this time she grabbed Rachel by the chin. “So now, let me see.” She ran her fingers on Rachel’s thigh while keeping eye contact. Up, under the dress, to the sweet spot. Rachel gasped, but this time, she didn’t protest. Jill teased her a bit, caressing her legs and her crotch. “I see, you didn’t want to ruin the stool in the bar, did you?” Jill commented feeling the wetness.  
“M-maybe.” Rachel bit her lip, she tried to avoid the eye contact being a bit embarrassed and Jill enjoyed that small hesitation. The purity was always fun to watch. And even more fun to break.  
“No, Rachel, look at me,” she said while sliding her finger on Rachel’s clit. “Come on. That’s a good girl.”  
Rachel had beautiful brown-green eyes and her gaze said everything. How she loved to be touched, little flickers of eyelashes showed when Jill hit the sweet spot. She moaned only a little, but her expression revealed everything. Her skin was hot and wet. Jill stopped and took a step away from Rachel. Her hand was wet, and she licked the sweet juice, making Rachel more flustered.  
“Mmm, you taste great,” she concluded. “I bet you look even better.”  
“You think I’m pretty?” Rachel asked and she sounded innocent, but her face showed anticipation.  
“You are very pretty,” Jill answered. She found a chair and she sit on it comfortably, watching Rachel.  
“How pretty?” Rachel asked running fingers on her cleavage.  
“You have beautiful eyes and soft lips. I could kiss you whole night and never have enough. Your skin is flawless and so nice to touch. But…”  
Rachel stopped. “But?” she repeated.  
“I still can’t praise the body I can’t see.”  
“Clever,” Rachel concluded and walked to Jill. “But you have to help me, nice stranger.” She turned around. Jill unzipped her dress slowly as if opening a present. She ran finger on Rachel’s spine, and she shivered.  
As the dress was on the floor Jill enjoyed Rachel slowly turning at her. She was beautiful. Small breast, nice hips and wet thighs. “Wow,” Jill commented. “You didn’t tell me you are a queen.”  
Rachel chuckled. Jill reached for her and pulled her closer. She kissed the naked skin on her stomach, traced every inch with her tongue. Rachel gasped and this close Jill could hear her heart beat faster. She ran fingers on her back, touching her butt. Then she moved to the front and squeezed Rachel’s breasts.  
There is something fascinating about women’s bodies. Jill loved to play with them. With men, the only thing she wanted was to get fucked fast and hard and she enjoyed that too. But with women, it was different. She wanted to touch them, play with them, tease them until they go crazy and beg her for releasing them of their tension.  
She rubbed Rachel’s nipples and Rachel sighed silently. Looking up at her, Jill saw her eyes looking down, still biting her lip. Yes, just keep watching. See what I can do.  
Jill pulled Rachel down to sit on her lap. Like this he had those beautiful pointy breast right in her face. She traced her tongue between them to Rachel’s collar bone. Then she teasingly licked around her nipple. When shivering of Rachel’s body got stronger, Jill finally took the nipple into her mouth and sucked. Rachel covered her mouth as she moaned. Jill sucked and licked the breast and played with the other, squeezing and rubbing. Rachel moaned some more. “Jill,” she pleaded.  
Jill looked at her with smile. “Yes, Rachel?”  
Rachel had begging expression on her face, hand still over her mouth. She just whimpered like a puppy.  
“What do you want me to do? Tell me,” Jill said running her fingers around the hardened nipple.  
“Come on,” Rachel shuffled the wetness on her thighs flowing stronger.  
“I don’t understand,” Jill kept smiling and pinched Rachel’s nipple.  
“Ah- finish me.”  
“I see. What’s the magical word?”  
“Y-you…”  
“Hm?”  
“Please,” Rachel said her voice shivering with embarrassment and need.  
“Why didn’t you say so?” Jill said innocently and slid her fingers to the wet pussy without any hesitation. Rachel moaned loudly, biting her fingers. Jill ran her fingers on the inner walls, feeling the warmth, slipping deep, while teasing her clit with her other hand. Rachel was shaking, she bended down for a kiss. Jill obliged, but she felt how hard it is for Rachel to stay still. The need for moans stopped the kiss.  
Rachel hugged Jill tight, kissed her neck and rubbed herself on her hand. Jill fastened the tempo as Rachel hungrily moved her hips. With every stroke her hold became firmer, as she was reaching the climax.  
“Y-yes, more, please,” Rachel begged moving faster and faster. Jill moved her fingers just slightly adjusting the spot and Rachel screamed and shivered all over her body, clenching her fingers to Jill’s shoulder, biting her neck to silence pleased screams.  
Jill froze, teeth clenched. She fought every inch of her body not to shake the woman off. Rachel’s wetness spilled all over her hand, but the bite, ever so small and gentle, awakened the memories, the fear, everything. Jill swallowed, carefully removed her hand and ran her fingers on that perfect skin. Rachel, breathing heavily, let go and slowly straightened up.  
“That was amazing,” she gasped and caressed Jill’s face. Then she frowned. “Are you okay?”  
Jill forced a smile. “Yeah, of course. I was taken aback about how wild you are.”  
Rachel smirked; she obviously didn’t believe a word. But what could Jill say? “It’s fine, I was just worried you will eat me.” Try again, Valentine.  
“It’s the same expression you had in the evening. I know how to get that off,” Rachel smiled.  
“More alcohol?”  
“This is bakery, not liquor store.” Rachel grabbed Jill’s boobs. “See, better.”  
Jill sighed, comforting herself again, but it felt hard. Rachel kissed her shortly again, moved to her neck and cleavage, giving her kissed everywhere. Jill started to relax, but then stopped Rachel by touching her face.  
“Just no teeth, okay?” she said.  
“As you wish, princess.” Rachel focused on her cleavage. She slowly took down her shirt and bra. Jill enjoyed the touches and teasing, she let the soft kisses bring her excitement back slowly.  
“That’s better, you know how stiff you were?” Rachel said massaging the boobs. Jill smiled and nodded, she had nothing more to say, she just wished to get away, be washed by pleasure.  
Rachel stood up and Jill took the time to get out of her jeans and panties. Rachel got on her knees and slowly, carefully and nicely she licked Jill’s thighs. She caressed her body and skin with soft touches. Jill watched Rachel tasting her skin and wetness off her legs and she smiled. This is what she wanted. Just relax and enjoy pretty lady.  
Rachel moved to her crotch and sucked her clit, looking up to see Jill’s reaction. Jill closed her eyes to enjoy most of the sensation. The tongue on her sensitive places, licking, moving up and down teasing every nerve on her body. She sighed pleased, played with her own breasts as Rachel slid inside her vagina and rubbed the walls with her fingers, while still sucking. Rachel was pleasing her slowly, with long strikes and care she hasn’t felt for a long time.  
Jill relaxed completely and let the waves of pleasure ran through her, purring, enjoying what was going on. Rachel took that as a sign, she licked the clit harder, started moving faster and sucked like a goddess. Jill moaned ever so slightly as the waves got faster and stronger.  
“You are so beautiful and so good,” Jill whispered. “I could look at you whole day.”  
Rachel flustered and that was the last drop. Jill moaned loudly as the pleasure caught with her. She felt her crotch get wetter, making Rachel’s face even more beautiful with all her juices. Jill grabbed her breast harder as the tremble went through her body. And then she sighed, released.  
Rachel caught her breath and tried to clean her face with just as wet hand. She grinned. “So, what do you say, am I good?” she winked.  
Jill laughed. “You are great.”  
Rachel stood up, no shame in her naked body, and she leaned in for the last deep kiss. When she straightened up, she looked Jill in the eyes. “Hey, Jill. You will be okay.”  
“Thank you, Rachel.”  
***  
Jill Valentine wasn’t okay.  
But Rachel was dead.  
What in all hells brought her this way, Jill could only guess. She was too tired to look where she is going. She never forgot their meeting, but it was long in the past by this point. Almost a month and the stress grew only worse.  
But she remembered the good lady. She said Jill will be okay.  
Jill pulled the trigger. With loud bang body of Rachel fell on the ground, not moving anymore. She released the poor woman from the prison of her own body. Jill felt her hand tremble.  
It’s good she will never get used to this.  
But once she survives, Umbrella is going down.  
And she will be fucking okay.


End file.
